


The Dark Seed

by TVShow



Series: Divided Hearts [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVShow/pseuds/TVShow
Summary: When Wickerpaw, a young medicine cat apprentice, receives a message from StarClan about a dark seed that has been planted in the forest, he vows to stop the looming threat, no matter what, for the sake of his clan.





	1. Prologue

   The spotted white she-cat walked among the pine trees that were abundant in ShadowClan's territory.  She sniffed the air for the scent of herbs but could find nothing.   _I'll be happy when Leaf-bare is over._ Suddenly, a different scent wafted across her muzzle.  Three kits, who looked like they were at least a few moons old, stumbled towards the ShadowClan cat.

   The white cat glanced at each kit.  She assumed that the kits were brothers, even though they looked nothing alike.  The largest of the kits was a brown tom with pale green eyes, and he stood protectively around the smallest of his brothers, a gray-and-white kit with pale blue eyes, one of which was blind.  However, it was the third tom that particularly caught the she-cat's attention.  Unlike the other two cats, who were more round in nature, he was a thin black tom with pale blue-gray eyes, large ears, and a pointed muzzle.  The three kits were shivering violently, and their breaths were visible in the chilled air.  The trio stared back at her with large, fearful eyes.

   The she-cat reached out her paw to them, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you.  My name is Sweetberry, and I'm the medicine cat of a group called ShadowClan."

   Part of the kits' terror seemed to ease, but Sweetberry could still tell that they still had traces of doubt.

   She continued, "What are you three doing out here on a night like this?  Where are your parents?"

   After some hesitation, the black kit started to speak as he looked down at his paws, "Our mother told us to go off and play, and we did, until the storm started."  He started to choke on his words, "But when we came back, she was...was...dead."

   The gray-and-white tom started to sob loudly as his brothers huddled against him.  Tears started to stream down their faces.

   Sweetberry's heart ached for the three brothers.  Living in the wild meant that she had heard many stories about kits who had lost their parents at a very young age, but it never got any easier to listen to such tragic tales.  She moved to sit beside the kits, and she wrapped her tail protectively around them as a harsh wind whipped at their fur.

   "If you need a place to go, I'm sure that ShadowClan would be welcoming to you.  At the very least, I think you should follow me back tonight.  Whatever caused your loss could still be out there, and even if it's gone, it'll be hard for any cat to survive in this kind of weather by themselves."

   The trio mewed their agreement and padded behind Sweetberry as she carefully lead the way back to camp.  Some clan cats may have found it odd that the medicine cat didn't treat the cats like rogue intruders, but ShadowClan firmly believed in the tenant of the Warrior Code about treating all kits kindly, no matter what their origins were.  In fact, ShadowClan had even taken in a pair of sisters, who were currently apprentices, whose mother was hit by a monster a few moons beforehand.

   The group had made it back to ShadowClan's entrance in no time.  Before entering the camp, Sweetberry whispered to the kits, "Okay, just don't let the other cats scare you.  They're all good cats, and you'll be safe as long as you're with me."  They nodded, and Sweetberry lead the way to the den of ShadowClan's leader, Moonstar.  All of the ShadowClan warriors were in their dens, but they poked their heads out and whispered as the three toms strode into their camp.

   Sweetberry stopped outside of the entrance to Moonstar's den.  "Moonstar, are you in there?  I need to speak to you about an urgent matter," she said as a precaution in case she was interrupting anything important.

   "Yes, I'm here.  Come in, Sweetberry," said the leader.

   With her tail, the medicine cat gently guided the three kits into the den and sat them before the black she-cat.  As if knowing instinctively how important this cat was, the black kit bowed his head, and his brothers did the same.  Moonstar and her deputy, Lightstorm, let out an amused purr before Sweetberry recounted her encounter with the kits.   Then, their gazes were filled with a deep sense of sympathy.

   When the medicine cat had finished, Moonstar stood up, "Of course you three are welcome to become members of ShadowClan, if you wish.  I would hate to imagine any kit freezing or starving in this Leaf-bare weather.  I'll have to talk with Ravenfeather and Slatefrost to see if they would like to foster you three alongside their kits."

   Then, Moonstar turned expectantly to Lightstorm, "When the storm clears, take Badgerstripe and Echowind to look for the body of the kits' mother.  Even though we don't know her, I would like to give her a proper burial like one of our own clanmates."

   Lightstorm nodded, "When dawn comes, if the snow has died down by then, we'll set out before the dawn patrol."

   Moonstar dipped her head in agreement.  She started to head to the nursery, but then paused.  "Wait, where are my manners?  I forgot to ask for your names!"

   Sweetberry's face flushed.  After all the overwhelming worries caused by this event, she forgot to ask this one seemingly minor yet important question when she discovered the kits.

   The black kit, who seemed to act as the leader of the trio, spoke up, "I'm Wicker, and my brothers are Toad and Foggy."  He flicked his tail towards the brown tom on the mention of the name "Toad" and to the gray-and-white tom at the mention of "Foggy".

   Moonstar nodded, "They'll make fine warrior names when you're older."

    _If they decide to stay with ShadowClan, that is._


	2. Alligiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Moonstar - She is a black she-cat with gray and white splotches and green eyes.

Deputy: Lightstorm - He is a pale yellow tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Sweetberry - She is a white she-cat with dark ginger spots and blue eyes.

 

Warriors

Echowind - He is a skinny black tom with deep blue eyes.

Milkwhisker - She is a skinny white she-cat with pale green eyes.

Badgerstripe - He is a muscular black tom with white markings and amber eyes. (Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)

Slatefrost - He is a muscular gray tom with pale blue eyes. (Apprentice: Maplepaw)

Poisonheart - He is a white tom with black spots and pale green eyes.

Nightmist - She is a skinny black she-cat with gray speckles in her fur and pale blue-gray eyes.

Duskpelt - She is a fluffy black she-cat with deep blue-gray eyes.

 

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw - She is an orangish-brown she-cat with a tail, muzzle tip, and paws that are slightly darker than the rest of her body, white freckles under her eyes, and green eyes. (Mentor: Badgerstripe).

Maplepaw - She is a small calico she-cat with a bob tail and yellow eyes. (Mentor: Slatefrost).

 

Queens

Ravenfeather - She is a black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  She is the mother of Slatefrost's kits (Crowkit and Hailkit) and is the adopted mother of Wickerkit, Toadkit, and Foggykit.

 

Elders

Mossberry - She is a black she-cat with gray splotches and green eyes.

Mintsplash - She is a white she-cat with gray splotches and green eyes.

 

Kits

Wickerkit - He is a skinny black tom with blue-gray eyes.

Toadkit - He is a large brown tom with pale green eyes.

Foggykit - He is a small gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes, one of which is blind.

Crowkit - She is a black-and-white she-kit with yellow eyes.

Hailkit - He is a large gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes.

 

ThunderClan

Leader: Aspenstar - He is a skinny dark brown-and-white tom with dark green eyes.

Deputy: Mudspeckle - He is a muscular brown tom with dark brown speckles and yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Bluepaw)

Medicine Cat: Willowblossom - She is a fluffy silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

 

Warriors

Rattooth - He is a scrawny, scarred, dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes.

Lakestone - She is a fluffy blue she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Darkcloud - He is a muscular white tom with black markings and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Peachdawn - She is a fluffy peach-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivythorn - She is a skinny, light brown, almost white, tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. (Apprentice: Eclipsedpaw)

Stormdapple - He is a fluffy spotted dark gray tom with pale yellow eyes.

Sootshade - He is a fluffy, dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes.

Rowanhaze - He is a dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes.

Honeyflower - She is a fluffy golden she-cat with green eyes.

Mossfoot - He is a muscular brown tom with dark green eyes.

Brindlespots - She is a skinny, pale gray she-cat with dark gray speckles and pale green eyes.

Spottedflower - She is a white she-cat with black spots and heather-blue eyes.

Goldenspeckle - She is a skinny white she-cat with golden spots and pale green eyes.

 

Apprentices

Emberpaw - He is a ginger tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. (Mentor: Darkcloud)

Eclipsedpaw - He is a skinny, tall, black tom with pale yellow and white splotches and pale yellow eyes. (Mentor: Ivythorn)

Bluepaw - She is a fluffy blue she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor: Mudspeckle)

 

Queens

Beechtuft - She is a light brown, almost white, tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes.  She is the mother of Aspenstar's kits (Wolfkit and TInykit).

Cloudspirit - She is a fluffy white she-cat with one pale yellow eye and one blue eye.  She is the mother of Sootshade's son (Woollykit).

 

Elders

Twigstep - She is a small, soft, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes.

 

Kits

Wolfkit - He is a fluffy silver tom with white markings and blue eyes.

Tinykit - She is a small white she-kit with light brown-pale gray markings and pale green eyes.

Woollykit - He is a fluffy white tom with dark gray spots and yellow eyes.

 

RiverClan

Leader: Crimsonstar - He is a muscular dark ginger tom with green-blue eyes.

Deputy: Sedgestalk - He is a skinny, tall, green-brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Brushtail - He is a light brown tom with dark green eyes and a tail that is darker than the rest of his body. (Apprentice: Minnowpaw)

 

Warriors

Pounceslip - He is a tiny ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, large ears, and blue eyes.

Blackbird - He is a lean black tom with pale yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Russetpaw)

Rosebriar - She is a brown tabby she-cat with ginger tabby patches in her fur and pale yellow eyes.

Splashstream - She is a thick-furred, gray she-cat with a pale underbelly, paws, and muzzle, dark gray spots all over her pelt, and pale green-blue eyes.

Mistydawn - She is a soft, short-furred, gray she-cat with orange eyes that have a slight blue tint in them.

Frozenfang - She is a tall, well-muscled she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Fireblaze - He is a dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.  He has a pale orange muzzle, underbelly, and paws.

Vixenfoot - She is a lean, sleek, well-muscled ginger she-cat with markings that resemble a fox and bright amber eyes.

 

Apprentices

Minnowpaw - She is a sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentor: Brushtail)

Foxpaw - He is a ginger, almost brown, tom with bright amber eyes and markings that resemble a fox. (Mentor: Frozenfang)

Russetpaw - He is a dark ginger tabby tom with bright amber eyes. (Mentor: Blackbird)

 

Queens

Hollymist - She is a sleek black she-cat with pale blue-green eyes.  

Morninglight - She is a pale ginger tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

 

Elders

Thornwhisker - She is a skinny, thin-furred, patchy, golden-brown tabby she-cat who is missing half of her whiskers due to countless years of fighting in battles.  She has dark amber eyes that are slowly going blind due to old age.

 

Kits

Pebblekit - He is a blue-gray speckled tom with blue eyes.

Webkit - He is a skinny, sleek, gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

 

WindClan

Leader: Breezestar - He is a skinny, well-muscled, dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Nobleheart - He is a muscular sand-colored tom with white patches and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Dawnshine - She is an orange she-cat with blue eyes and a scar that runs down her shoulder.

 

Warriors

Robintuft - She is a brown she-cat with a dark ginger chest, a white muzzle and paws, and green eyes. (Apprentice: Ferretpaw)

Tornadofang - He is a fluffy gray tom with a snub nose and yellow eyes.  He has many scars that cover his body and face as well as tattered ears.

Stonetalon - He is a muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Ambersky - She is a calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Whitescar - He is a tiny white tom with large ears, ice-blue eyes, and a scar that runs down the length of his face. (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Birdwatcher - She is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Cedarpaw)

Molenose - He is a brown tom with a pale muzzle and amber eyes.

 

Apprentices

Swiftpaw - He is a skinny, well-muscled, black tom with white markings and yellow eyes. (Mentor: Whitescar)

Cedarpaw - She is a black tabby she-cat with gray markings and dark green eyes (Mentor: Birdwatcher)

Ferretpaw - He is a skinny, well-muscled, sand-colored tom with brown markings and pale yellow eyes. (Mentor: Robintuft)

 

Queens

Leopardspots - She is a golden she-cat with brown spots that look like a leopard's and yellow eyes.  She is the mother of Whitescar's kits (Rabbitkit, Harekit, and Heatherkit).

 

Kits

Heatherkit - She is a speckled brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes.

Rabbitkit - He is a white tom with green eyes and a bob tail.

Harekit - He is a brown tom with yellow eyes and a white bob tail.

 

SkyClan

Leader: Palestar - She is a lean, sleek, light brown she-cat with white markings resembling that of a fawn and yellow eyes.

Deputy: Swallowclaw - He is a muscular black tom with dark blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Chiveleaf - He is a large, muscular, brown tabby tom with almost black stripes, large, powerful paws, and green eyes.

 

Warriors

Tawnyhaze - He is a mostly dark gray tortoiseshell tom with dark amber eyes.

Specklesnow - He is a tall, well-muscled white tom with a face freckled with light gray spots and pale amber eyes.

Wrenfeather - She is a lean brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Pigeonpaw)

Quailwing - She is a gray-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Otterpaw)

Leaffrost - She is a lean, light brown tabby she-cat with white patches of fur and pale green-brown eyes. (Apprentice: Tumblepaw)

Cloverleaf - She is a gray she-cat with darker gray spots and green eyes.

Puddlecloud - He is a fluffy dark brown tom with white spots and pale blue eyes. (Apprentice: Poppypaw)

 

Apprentices

Pigeonpaw - He is a well-muscled gray tom with a dark gray head and yellow-green eyes. (Mentor: Wrenfeather)

Otterpaw - She is a sleek brown she-cat with a tan underbelly and muzzle and yellow eyes. (Mentor: Quailwing)

Poppypaw - She is a dark ginger she-cat with dark brown spots and blue eyes. (Mentor: Puddlecloud)

Tumblepaw - He is a light brown tom with yellow eyes. (Mentor: Leaffrost)

 

Queens

Blossomdust - She is a pinkish-orange tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, underbelly, and paws and deep green eyes.  She is the mother of Specklesnow's kits (Featherkit, Thrushkit, and Petalkit).

 

Elders

Volesnout - He is a thin-furred brown tom with a pale brown muzzle and amber eyes.

 

Kits

Featherkit - He is a small, splotchy, pale gray-and-white tom with pale amber eyes.

Thrushkit - He is a fluffy white tom with pale brown patches and pale green eyes.

Petalkit - She is a splotchy orange-and-white she-kit with yellow eyes.

 

Cats Outside of the Clans

Cookie - He is a plump, splotchy, black-and-white tom with green eyes.

Muffin - She is a golden she-cat with a brown face, legs, belly, and tail and yellow eyes.

Cirrus - She is a fluffy, plump, white she-cat with gray paws, blue eyes, and no claws.

Charlie - He is a plump ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, muzzle, and paws.  He has green eyes and wears a green striped collar with a silver bell.

Toby - He is a black tom with gray splotches, pale blue-gray eyes, and a bob tail.


End file.
